


3 Guys

by artificialmac



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, or three times Aaron sets up Justin and one time he finally gets a clue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialmac/pseuds/artificialmac
Summary: Aaron tries desperately to set Justin up on dates, but finds himself oddly angry each time Justin takes him up on his offer. Wonder what that's about?





	

“You need to get out more” Aaron was lying on Justin’s bed and looking at the ceiling.

Justin snorted, “You mean get laid.” He was sitting at his desk going over his Calculus 2 notes. He had a big exam coming up, and he would be damned if he was going to let the sexiest guy in school, in his bed, distract him.

“How crass Justin. I was suggesting no such thing.” Aaron feigned innocence and grasped his chest, seemingly hurt. He let the charade fall. “Really though Justin, you should get out. You are always in here studying. You don’t have any other friends than me.”

“Are we friends?” Justin asked jokingly.

“You’re a bitch. A bitch that needs to get laid. When was the last time Justin? Was it Travis?”

“None of your business.” Justin was doing his very best not to blush, and failing miserably.

“He was really good looking, what did you do to drive him off? Can you not get it up anymore Justin? I know you act like an old man, but I had no idea you had actually become one.”

Justin put his head in his hands hiding his face. “Stop, oh my gosh you are terrible.”

Justin turned his head to continue scolding Aaron, when he saw his friend’s eyes widen and his mouth form a smirk. Justin felt a twinge of fear and a little excitement pool in his stomach.

“I have an idea.”

“Oh no.”

“You haven’t even heard it yet.” Aaron whined.

Justin sighed. “I’m going to regret this.”

“Give me three tries. I set you up on three dates and if you hate all of them, then I will leave you alone and never bother you about your relationships again.”

“No you won’t you are to nosy.”

“You’re right I am. You should still let me try.” Aaron had gotten up and was now sitting on Justin’s desk, looking down at him with those brilliant eyes. Justin couldn’t say no.

“Fine.”

…

Justin knew this was a bad idea. How the hell did he let Aaron talk him into this? He was sitting across from the first guy. His name was William or Willam, Justin didn’t really remember. The guy was attractive, he had to admit, but he hadn’t shut up since they had sat down.

“So I have been on pretty much every cop show in the last ten years.”

This guy was full of himself. Justin made a move to speak, but the guy cut him off “Did I tell you I was on Nip Tuck?”

Justin said two words at most that night. After explaining that he wasn’t interested in another outing, this guy had the audacity to try to sleep with him. Justin pushed him off and called a cab. He was going to murder Aaron.

…

“Wow that sucks. Sorry. He seemed cool, I thought you two might have some things in common.”

“You only looked at him. You saw that he was hot and that was all. You gotta step it up Aaron, you only have two more guys.

“Don’t worry, this next one I think you will like.”

“We’ll see about that.” Justin glanced at Aaron. “Can I ask? Why the sudden interest in my love life?”

Aaron smiled at his shoes. “Well I have been super happy lately, with Chad and all. I want you to be happy too. I’m just looking out for you.” Aaron smirked “Also, you get sassy when you’re horny.” Aaron smacked his head with a rolled up magazine.

Justin was shocked. “I do not. What are you talking about? I’m always sassy.”

“I know.”

“What are you implying Mr. Cody?”

“Oh nothing.”

Justin grabbed the magazine before Aaron could hit him with it again. The rest of their night consisted of Justin chasing Aaron around the dorms with a magazine.

…

The second guy was named Shane. He was a little young for Justin, but he acted more mature than most guys his age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes and the most adorable accent. Justin was almost certain it was Australian. The kid looked terrified and was glancing around every other minute as if someone was watching him.

“You ok there?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. You are just really cool and hot and I’m afraid I will mess this up.”

Justin reached over the table and grabbed the guy’s hand. He flinched a little, but he relaxed after a minute. “Hey its ok. I don’t bite. Unless you want me too.” Justin winked. Shane smiled weakly back. Justin sighed and let go of his hand. The date went on with barely any conversation. It was reasonable to get a little nervous on a first date, but this kid was acting like there was an assassin on him. Justin needed someone who could take control. Someone who talked but was also genuinely concerned for other people and their well-being. Someone like…

Aaron? His brain supplied.

…

“What? Come on Shane was perfect!”

“Shane was twelve years old. He was terrified the whole time. I couldn’t even hold his hand without him jumping like a cat.”

“He was probably just nervous, give him another chance.”

“No.” Aaron threw himself on Justin’s bed in exasperation. “You are surprisingly bad at this.”

“You are just running them all away. I chose some good guys.”

“Mmmhhmm.”

“I have one more lined up. Don’t fuck it up with him.”

…

This third guy was amazing.

He was witty and smart, and not scared to speak his mind. He joked around, but also knew when to shut up. He had red hair and freckles all over. Justin was blushing and smiling all night. They exchanged numbers and Justin agreed to a second date.

He was beaming when he opened the door to his room. He saw Aaron lying on his bed. Justin looked at him bewildered. “How did you get into my room?”

“The girl downstairs, she thinks we are roommates. I just asked for a key.”

“Ok, you know this means you are here too much, when the RA doesn’t even question you being here. Don’t you have your own dorm?”

Aaron looked at his feet and blushed. “Yeah, but I like yours more.”

“Why? They are all the same.”

Aaron ran his hands through his hair. “You are in this one. Which makes it better.”

“Aww how sweet. Kiss me!” Justin fake fainted.

“How did this one go? I assume since you aren’t trying to kill me it went alright.” Aaron continued to fidget and look from Justin to the floor. “If it didn’t, I have one more guy that I am pretty positive you will like.”

“Not so fast, I only agreed to three guys.”

“So it didn’t go well?” Aaron had a lilt to his voice that sounded almost hopeful.

Justin couldn’t ignore his strange behavior. “Are you ok? You look nervous and fidgety.”

Aaron stood up. He moved his hands in front of him, then to his side, then his pockets. “How was the date Justin?”

Justin’s heart sank. “It was wonderful.” It wasn’t a lie. It was wonderful, but Jerick wasn’t Aaron.

“That’s great. I’m happy for you.” Aaron pasted on a faint smile, that even he didn’t believe. He was supposed to be happy. Why wasn’t he happy? Because you want him to want you. These thoughts were pushed back. “Well, I better get going then.” Aaron made a move for the door. Without his brain’s permission he moved his arm to grab at Aaron’s sleeve. They froze. Justin used his sleeve to pull Aaron until he was in front of him.

“You didn’t let me finish.” Both of them gulped. “It was wonderful, he was wonderful, but he isn’t you.”

Aaron let out a breath. And before either of them could blink, they were kissing. It felt like every piece of the universe finally fit. Justin saw everything for what it was. After minutes, or hours, Aaron pulled back and rested his forehead against Justin’s.

“Would now be the appropriate time to confess that I was setting you up with shitty guys on purpose? I thought if you had someone you were with, it would keep me from jumping your bones. But I guess I just couldn’t stand to see you with someone else.”

“I knew it!” Justin smiled down at Aaron and they kissed again.


End file.
